maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Blockbuster/Heroes of Maple
Heroes of Maple is the second blockbuster in MapleStory. After Gelimer's defeat, the Black Mage recruits Damien to further his goals, and it is up to the Heroes of Maple to stop him.http://maplestory.nexon.com/MapleStory/Page/Gnx.aspx?URL=Event/2015/Heroes/Main. KoreaMS. Retrieved on 05 June 2016. Synopsis Act 0 - Freud, The Last Record After the Black Mage was sealed, Afrien who had taken the curse was left in a snowy island, which was later known as Slumbering Dragon Island. In his seemingly last moments with Freud before the curse takes over, both made a pact with each other that they will always be together and their descendants will meet him the the future. As a measure to prepare their meeting with their successors, Freud imbued his consciousness in Afrien. However, by the Prophecy Sanctum in Nihal Desert, Freud had a future vision, in which he viewed to be still dark. The impending threat he foresaw is that the commander of the Black Mage will destroy the World Tree. He eventually set aside the flying relic Abraxas together with the residents of the sanctum, hoping that his friends and successor will find it and succeed. He also viewed that his successor will be a great magician as him. Act 1 - Slumbering Dragon Island The story begins a 100 years later, where Freud's successor Evan set off on his quest to find answers. The Demon Army was present in Slumbering Dragon Island, guarding it from intruders. Evan and his Onyx Dragon Mir managed to avoid the guards and continue their journey to find Afrien. Along the way, he noticed that the creatures on the island were brainwashed by someone. He also encountered one of the penguins, a companion of Lilin who managed to escape from the army. Getting into the situation, he agreed to save her. After braving through the snowy terrain (though annoyed at Mir for leaving him behind and making him climb the ice cliff himself), they spotted masses of the Demon Army on the island. Along the way, both are blocked by a huge spider. Evan provoked it to come down from the ceiling to fight, only to enrage it and cause the ice floor to collapse and Evan fell to another location, separated from Mir. He ponders on how to get to Mir and thinking back to his parent's advice (which does not help much) Somehow, Aran and Shade were also in the cave had witnessed Evan's action behind the scenes. Aran smashes through the ice wall fights the Demon army to free her companion Lilin, only for Evan to awkwardly enter the fray. After dealing with the rest of the Demon army, one of them still held Lilin as hostage. Luckily Shade makes a surprise attack from behind and Mir reunites with the group. Evan exchanges greetings to the other two heroes and agreed to help him. Both advance forward and have to deal with the spider, the same one that blocks Evan's path. Shade comes up with a solution by using his spirits to drag the spider down, making it vulnerable for them to attack easily. After the spider battle, the player will have the option to choose whether to kill the spider (and it's children) or spare it. Shade opts to spare them with reasoning, while Aran advises to kill them before they pose a threat. They finally managed to find Afrien, frozen but still alive and fighting Damien's infection ability. Evan then met Freud's spirit, whom he had earlier set his consciousness within Afrien and both he and Mir converse with their ancestors. Through them, he learned about the upcoming threat: the commander of the Black Mage will soon swallow the World Tree. Freud assured Evan that he will not be alone in the quest and his new friends will help him. However, it was interrupted by the arrival of Damien, the commander that was predicted to be the main threat. Aran have a brief scuffle with Damien but was knocked back by his blade. Afrien uses the last of his strength to get the group to safety, proud to see Mir's growth and kept Freud's promise. Though Evan and Mir were upset about Afrien's sacrifice, they have to save the mourning for later as the craven was about to collapse. All of them managed to escape the craven in time before the entrance was blocked. Despite the loss of Afrien, which upsets Evan and Mir the most, they have to move forward and fight the approaching danger. Act 1.5 - Reunion of Heroes In order to gain strength to defeat Damien, Evan and Mir decides to visit the other 3 heroes, who were currently having their normal lives. Demon and Damien Demon encountered his brother Damien again the first time after several years. Learning about the true events that happened years ago, Demon tries to convince Damien to stop his meaningless actions, only to be struck down by Damien. Act 2: Abraxas: The prophecy’s sanctum Evan and Mir were waiting for the other heroes in the proposed meeting place; Nihal Desert, though they were running late. A flashback shows after escaping the ice cave in Slumbering Dragon Island, Aran have to catch up with Evan later as Maha had taken damage from Damien's attack. Shade decides to go with her to help and heal Maha, promising to meet him later. Evan was disappointed by the fact that the other heroes have not arrived yet, lamenting at the fact that he was not good enough to be Freud's successor. During their search for the ancient ruins, Evan fell in a sinkhole (close to the situation when he fell in the ice cave). Surprised by the fact that the ruins were in the undergrounds of the desert, Evan explain the brief history of the ruins and the god Abraxas before continuing their exploration. He was blocked by the guardian of the ruins and Mercedes joins the battle. Evan ask for permission to pass, much to Mercedes annoyance. The guardian gave Evan a riddle 'What is long in the morning, short in the afternoon, and long again at night?' (Answer: A shadow), in which Evan answers correctly and gets a free pass. Mercedes was still fuming over Evan's attitude, commenting that he was still a long way to be as same as Freud, though Evan have no hard feelings towards her. Accidentally activating a trap, Evan, Mir and Mercedes fell into a net trap. Luminous and Phantom made their arrival, even though they were bickering over who has taken out the most monsters. Walking through the ruins, they encountered some murals, which shows the recorded history of the world and the Black Mage. In one of the murals they found, it was about the heroes sealing the Black Mage. Phantom and Mercedes complained that the murals does not look like them and noticed the bottom right part of it was erased (which actually depicts Shade). The last ruins they discovered was the prediction Freud had saw "When the battle of the end approaches, the wolf that is released from its shackles will devour the World Tree.". The group ended up in another trap. Making use of the riddle that the gatekeeper have asked, Evan instructed Luminous to make a shadow from a statue, with Phantom copying his skill to form another one, which reveals a hidden stairway for them to escape the trap. They managed to reach the exit, but the door won't open. Mercedes translated the message "You can't take what is not yours". Luminous argues with Phantom again as Luminous accused that Phantom took something from the sanctum. This eventually reveals that Evan and Mir were the ones that took them, forcing both of them to surrender the treasures. They finally made it to the ancient relic, with a timely arrival of Shade and Aran to complete the group. Evan starts up the airship with his magic and escape from the Demon Army. Their efforts to recover the airship "Abraxas" was worth it as Freud, in form of his memories and conscious appears within the airship. He explains the plans he set in the past, the airship and welcomes Shade back to the team. The heroes decided to make Evan their new leader, making Evan nervous about his new position but resolved to do what he could. After the heroes managed to get the Abraxas, Damien continues to carry out his plans, though Arkarium struck his raw nerve by showing his mother, who was frozen in time (actually an illusion). Act 3: Unfamiliar World Through the airship, the heroes minus Shade made it to the other world, where the Transcendence stone was located. Mercedes and Phantom disguised themselves as visitors and attends a private party in an art museum. In the air vents of the museum, Luminous was called as a standby to help Mercedes and Phantom when needed. Phantom got the information about the exhibition and the stone during the party. Through the presentation about the stone by one of the professors who found it, they were able to confirm that it was the Transcendence Stone they were looking for. Evan gave instructions to Mercedes and Phantom to get the access cards to the exhibit. Once successful, Evan commands Luminous to temporarily shut down the lights to make an opening for Mercedes and Luminous to get to the other room unnoticed. Unfortunately, the trio got spotted by another visitor who was following Phantom as she was attracted to his good looks, making Mercedes to take drastic measures by revealing and pointing her bow guns, much to the shock of the other two. Due to this, the alarm was sounded and the trio have to change tactics to get to the stone. Once they found the stone in one of the exhibit halls, Luminous felt a negative effect of the stone due to it resonating with the power of the Black Mage that was residing within him. A few minutes later, Luminous insisted to the group that they cannot take the stone with them. He later explained that the substance of the stone was capable of taking the power or worse, controls a Transcendence being. However, this sparks up an argument in between Luminous and Phantom, which escalated into a full scale fight, much to Mercedes annoyance on the worst possible timing. Both Phantom and Luminous have a brief brawl until Mercedes stopped their fighting but Damien crashes down the glass roof of the exhibit. In the Abraxas, Aran and Evan stayed behind to watch the ship. Much to Evan's dismay, the operation he initiated was unsuccessful and the group took a long time to arrive. He later discuss with her about Shade's condition, which was a hindrance to him to come with them. Evan promises that he will handle the situation once this is over but they were attacked by the Demon Army, whose main objective is to destroy the airship and outnumbered both heroes. In the museum, Luminous, Mercedes and Phantom encounters Damien and attempts to stop him. However, they were defeated easily by Damien and lost the stone. Without a choice, they escape the musuem while fighting the Demon Army Forces. Eventually, much to their horror, the airship was taken down. Act 4: Damien Back on the island, Damien's army was double crossed by Arkarium. Arkarium, thinking that Damien intends to betray the Black Mage using the Transcendence Stone, traps Damien with the intention to kill him. Before doing so, Arkarium reveals that Damien's mother being kept alive all these years was only an illusion, and that Arkarium himself was the one who killed Damien's mother out of revenge on Demon. Damien then reveals to Arkarium the real reason he stole the Transcendence Stone: to absorb the powers of the World Tree. He breaks free from Arkarium's shackles and seemingly kills Arkarium. Back in the other world, Evan formulates a plan, with Shade present via hologram. Evan theorizes that Damien's power must currently be unstable due to how overwhelming the power of the World Tree is, meaning that this would be their only chance at defeating Damien and possibly retrieving the Transcendence Stone to use against the Black Mage. Evan decides that all of them should split up into teams: one to take on Damien and the other to cover them. Evan selects two heroes to take with him, and heads off to the World Tree. Meanwhile in Maple World, Neinheart is alerted by Claudine about Athena Pierce's message: the trees throughout Maple World have been withering rapidly. In the distance, they notice the World Tree becoming corrupted. Realizing how much power the demons have, Neinheart orders for reinforcements. In Henesys, Athena Pierce tells the Alliance Soldiers to stand their ground until Evan and the Heroes take down Damien (which grabs the attention of Evan's family). Athena Pierce has the citizens of Henesys go to safety, and reassures Evan's family that he will know what to do. Evan, along with the two Heroes he chooses, make their way up the Dark World Tree, battling various corrupted tree saps, flowers, and imps on the way. They get cornered by a group of imps, but are saved by Demon, who wants to confront Damien himself. As the heroes keep climbing and battling even more twisted monsters, Demon reaches the highest point of the tree first and tries to warn Damien about the fall of their race and their ancestors: "Damien, you are not the first to attempt to seize the power of a Transcendent. Centuries and centuries ago, our pure-blooded ancestors engaged in terrible experiments with the same aim. It is as a consequence of those experiments that Tynerum became the wasteland it is today. Our father knew that this reckless pursuit of power would only bring disaster. He spoke out against the plan, and for this, he was banished from Tynerum until this dying day. The tragedy that befell our people was of our own design. Our unquenchable thirst for power. That is the reason why Tynerum is barren, and why our people are lost and without a home. Damien, the tragedies of our people should end with our ancestors. Please, end this misguided quest. Your body will not endure this power much longer." Demon tells Damien to end his ambitions and tries to console him, but Damien, satisfied in his lust for power, strikes his own brother, and tells him that the only failure made by their ancestors was failing. By the time Evan and the heroes reach the summit, Demon is seriously wounded, leaving the heroes to fight the corrupted Damien. In the middle of the battle, Damien is weakened, but has another trick up his sleeve: a massive dark spirit appears out of Damien's sword and swallows him, empowering him immensely for another battle. At the end of the battle, the dark spirit comes out of the sword. Evan attempts to take away the sword to prevent Damien from using it again, but the dark spirit swallows Evan, rendering him unconscious. Evan awakens within the dark spirit, which takes the form of Mir and tempts Evan by by offering him the power to become as great a magician as Freud. Evan is almost enticed, until he hears the voice of the real Mir calling out to him. In the end, Evan overcomes the fake Mir's temptations and awakens. Demon recovers enough energy to reveal that the spirit is a Spirit of Vengeance: an amalgamation of all the power-hungry demons' spirits throughout the centuries. Demon decides to destroy it to prevent the same tragedy from happening repeatedly to his people. The Spirit of Vengeance tells Demon that destroying it will also kill Damien. Damien, admitting that he is not the same person he used to be, tells his brother to destroy the spirit, having accepted his fate. Demon says one last goodbye to his brother and hesitantly destroys the spirit. With the Spirit of Vengeance gone, Damien dies and his lifeless body is carried away by a heartbroken Demon. Alicia thanks the heroes for saving the world, but admits that it would take over 1000 years for the life force to return to the world due to the severe damage done to the World Tree. Since the heroes couldn't afford to wait that long, Alicia offers to sacrifice herself now that her physical form is gone and her spirit is bound to the Transcendence Stone, mentioning that she will not cease to exist by doing so. Alicia then spreads her power to restore the world's vitality. Evan, disappointed that both Afrien and Alicia sacrificed themselves to stop Damien, is consoled by Mercedes, who praises his leadership in preventing a much bigger tragedy. All 5 of the other heroes respect and recognize Evan as their new leader. Later on, Neinheart surveys the Sanctum of Abraxas for any damages and encounters his sister, Lilin. Despite having not seen each other for a long time and realizing how divergent their ideas and paths were, Neinheart admits that he was wrong; he believed that it was hopeless for Lilin to wait for the heroes, and that people who thought like her were avoiding responsibility, but he admits that the world will always need heroes. The sanctum then reveals a new recorded history; the 6 heroes saving the World Tree. Meanwhile, Mir and Evan, having matured physically and mentally, decide to continue roaming around until they're needed. In the epilogue, Arkarium is revealed to still be alive, since he was able to transfer his soul into his snake in advance. He returns to the Black Mage's Temple, where Hilla mocks him for attempting to betray Damien out of spite and jealousy, which the Black Mage was well aware of. Hilla notifies the Black Mage that the Transcendent of Time (Zero) is split up and the Transcendent of Life (Alicia) is spread across the world, and asks what the next step in their plan is. The Black Mage tells her that he now wants his opponents to face him directly. Rewards Act 1 ;First Completion : ; 7,000 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Aran ;Repeated Completions : ; 2,500 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Evan (Clear all acts twice to obtain) ; Heroes Catch-up Kit (Gives a random trait boost item) : ;* Luminous's Hair Spray (15% chance, Grants +300 Ambition EXP when used) ;* Steamed Potato (20% chance, Grants +300 Insight EXP when used) ;* Aran's Energy Drink (15% chance, Grants +300 Willpower EXP when used) ;* Phantom's Hand Lotion (20% chance, Grants +300 Diligence EXP when used) ;* Shade's Espresso (20% chance, Grants +300 Empathy EXP when used) ;* Mercedes's Lip Gloss (10% chance, Grants +300 Charm EXP when used) ;Medals Icebreaker x 1 *Eliminate 100 Chunks of Ice in Act 1. Final Hitter x 1 *Eliminate Spindel twice, dealing the last hit as Evan, and choose to finish off Spindel in Act 1. A Proper Hero x 1 *Eliminate 400 Demon Soldiers as Evan in Act 1. Act 1.5 ;First Completion : ; Heroes Cube Chair - Shade ;Repeated Completions : ; Heroes Cube Chair - Evan (Clear all acts twice to obtain) ; Heroes Catch-up Kit ;Medals Luminous's Focus x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes:https://www.reddit.com/r/Maplestory/comments/4t2usd/heroes_of_maple_act_15_medal_guide/ **Exchange pleasantries. **Helping us is whats best for your people. *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Hide nearby and come up with a plan. **Appeal to his vanity. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Room to grow. **Go inside. Freud's Leadership x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes: **Exchange pleasantries. **We can't do this without you! *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Hide nearby and come up with a plan. **Appeal to his vanity. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Hypocritical behavior. **Go inside. Shade's Compassion x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes: **Exchange pleasantries. **I will help you once the threat is dealt with. *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Hide nearby and come up with a plan. **Appeal to his vanity. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Room to grow. **Go inside. Phantom's Freedom x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes: **Get to the point. **I will help you once the threat is dealt with. *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Ask around town. **Appeal to his vanity. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Room to grow. **Finish your conversation with Luminous. Aran's Strength x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes: **Get to the point. **I will help you once the threat is dealt with. *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Ask around town. **Appeal to his respect for Freud. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Room to grow. **Go inside. Mercedes's Speed x 1 *Select the following while talking to Mercedes: **Get to the point. **We can't do this without you! *Select the following while talking to Phantom: **Hide nearby and come up with a plan. **Appeal to his respect for Freud. *Select the following while talking to Luminous: **Hypocritical behavior. **Go inside. Act 2 ;First Completion : ; 7,000 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Phantom ;Repeated Completions ; 2,500 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Evan (Clear all acts twice to obtain) ; Heroes Catch-up Kit ;Medals Shattering Pot x 1 *Eliminate 70 Pots in Act 2. Out of My Way x 1 *Eliminate Gatekeeper Kapus 3 times Ignorant of the Truth x 1 *Answer Kapus's riddle correctly on the 3rd try. Act 3 ;First Completion : ; 7,000 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Mercedes ;Repeated Completions ; 2,500 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Evan (Clear all acts twice to obtain) ; Heroes Catch-up Kit ;Medals Master of Disguise x 1 *Complete Act 3 without failing a disguise as Phantom. Mission Possible x 1 *Avoid the lasers and do not activate the circuit breaker as Luminous Act 4 ;First Completion : ; 7,000 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Luminous ;Repeated Completions ; 2,500 Honor EXP ; Heroes Cube Chair - Evan (Clear all acts twice to obtain) ; Heroes Catch-up Kit ;Medals World Tree Conqueror x 1 *Defeat Damien with each Hero once. Damien's Nemesis x 1 *Eliminate Damien Herbicider x 1 *Eliminate 30 plants while climbing the World Tree Credit Images Heroes of Maple - Credits 1.png|Evan and Mir in Slumbering Dragon Island Heroes of Maple - Credits 2.png|Aran and Shade in the Abraxas Sanctum Heroes of Maple - Credits 3.png|Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes in a private party Young Demon and Damien.png|Young Demon and Damien Original Soundtrack MapleStory OST: Demian ASTERIA - 데미안의 습격 (The Tragic Fate of Demian) 메이플스토리 OST 데미안 ASTERIA - 마지막 혈전 (Corrupted Blood) 메이플스토리 OST 데미안 MapleStory OST: Heroes of Maple (Crowdfunding Ver.) Studio EIM - Through the Blizzard (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Showtime (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Pain and Sorrow (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Army of Fears (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Heroes of Maple (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Heroes of Maple (Piano Arr.) (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Anthem for Heroes (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Timeless Beholder (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Time Is Gold (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Endless Journey (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - The Devil Is Coming (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Jazz for Dr.Lim (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Climbing Up the World Tree (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - The Tragic Fate of Demian (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - Corrupted Blood (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Pain to Hope (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Studio EIM - Travelers (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - Endless Journey (Contemp. Pop Arr.) (Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드펀딩 Ver.) ASTERIA - Heroes (Swing Jazz Arr.) (Vocal 박하경)(Remastered) 메이플스토리 Heroes of Maple (크라우드 펀딩 Ver.) Gallery 히어로즈 오브 메이플 Heroes Of Maple prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (English Subtitles) Heroes Of Maple PV MapleStory Heroes of Maple Promotional Video (EN ZHTW KR Subtitles) MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 2 (Abraxas) MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 3 Cutscene MapleStory Second Blockbuster Heroes of Maple - Act 3 Animation (EN ZHTW Subtitles) Heroes Of Maple FINAL ACT PV MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 4 Cutscene Heroes of Maple Announcement Trailer Heroes of Maple Damien Trailer 楓葉英雄即將現身，你準備好了嗎？ 楓葉英雄即將現身，你準備好了嗎？Part. 2 震撼版登場！ 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 1 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 2 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 4 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Prequel PV|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (Japanese) 【MapleStory】Heroes of Maple Prequel PV JP Ver (English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE PV 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.2 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.3 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Final PV 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.4 MapleStorySEA Heroes of Maple Trailer MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Opening Trailer MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Abraxas MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Discord Among Friends MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple The Corrupted World Tree MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple The Black Mage Category:Blockbusters